Songs Under The Spotlight
by Painted1Golden
Summary: she sang songs of untold promises and yearning. It was the time where jazz gave life meaning, and addiction was as tempting as her voice. He wanted her for more then her voice. He wanted the woman behind it...Could she ever trust him? B,V G,C 18,Y,K


A/N: I haven't written any fanfics in a while. Being captive in my home I realized I probably watched every movie based on a musican, and I realized that they all had the same basic idea and that fascinated me. So I decided to write in the time of the 40's; when life was all about booze and music.

Disclaimer: I don't own a damn thing. DBZ or any of the artist's songs I use through out this fanfic.

Songs Under Spotlight

……..

"You promised me fame!" 16 year old Bulma yelled backing her way into the corner of her managers' office that promised her every thing.

"I know what I said!" he growled approaching her slowly with a sinister grin on his face. "I just planed to take something special from you, like how you and your little friends took something special from me. I was thinking we could make it even."

The blue haired girl finally hit the corner and braced herself. "What do you mean?" she whispered.

The man laughed coldly, "I think you know what I mean, sweet Bulma. You are a very smart girl."

Bulma Briefs closed her eyes and a tear escaped. Her eyes opened, they were lined with liquid that continued to fall to her green top. she was hoping when she opened them everything would disappear. Wrong. He was inches from her face.

"What's wrong Bulma?" the man asked with obvious fake modesty. He rubbed his finger gently against her cheek, catching a tear about ready to fall. Slowly he lowered his meaty hand to the V of her top.

She gasped and shook her body out of his touch.

"Why are you so vicious, Bulma? You know out of you, 18, and ChiChi, you were the one that fascinated me the most." he purred while kissing the sensitive part of her ear.

"Don't! Why won't you stop?" she cried, shoving him away roughly as she can.

Bulma couldn't think of anything to do for the first time in her entire life, and it scared her to death… Her palms started to sweat and her heart started to beat so fast that she was afraid that it was going to pound out of her chest. Her body started to shake uncontrollably with fear. She didn't know what to do with this man who was invading her body with his hands that she thought her first would only touch.

She continued to push him away. She was crying and kicking him like a wild woman.

He grabbed both of her arms, held them to her sides, stopping her frantic movements. He then kissed her. He kissed her so hard that it hurt.

More tears started to make their way down her face when she bit into his bottom lip with as much force that it made the man yelp and stumble back a step.

"Bitch!" he hollered loudly. The man slowly touched his lip. Blood. The crimson liquid stained his middle finger. He glared at her and punched her so hard that it made her head hit the back of the wall.

She slid slowly to floor clutching her head, a high pitched scream escaped from her mouth, but her screams were stopped by her ex- managers' hand covering her mouth to silence her, his blood was spread across her lips.

"Shhh…" he coerced, using his other hand to run his thick fingers though her long blue hair. "If you aren't quiet I can't promise that I will be nice."

Yes. Bulma was quiet, but still her silent tears fell. Her lips were sewed shut. She went down the empty halls of his building that he owned, threw herself into a Chicago cab she hailed and headed home.

Bulma walked into her runned down two room apartment she shared with her two best friends. She let out a hoarse cry when she entered the center of their home and fell onto the floor, lying on her side and tangling her fingers into her hair.

A few seconds had past and she felt her friend's arms wrap around her, and that is when she knew that they would keep her safe.

A year has past and she still hasn't come in contact with her manager. And she has never been happier.

4 years has past.

During those 4 years ChiChi met the sweetest guy near the end of high school, and 18 soon after met a guy named Yahmcha. It doesn't seem like its going to last though, but what ever toots their horn, and she forgot all about her manager…

_I wish I could snap my fingers, erase the past, but no. You cannot rewind the tape once the tape's unrolled. _

……..

An un-wanting feeling came to her stomach, and her heart started to beat in staccato. It seemed to be every night she walked on stage. She breathed in heavenly and walked toward her microphone. The lights shown brightly, nearly blinding her, and sweat stared to glisten on her arms and neck. Bulma Briefs gently rubbed her fingertips against the contours of the microphone.

She opened her mouth and sang a song that came so naturally, her background singers began to sway to her baritone voice that was like silk running over the audience's ears. Smooth as chocolate waiting to be devoured. Her voice was seductive, taking over the listeners senses. Enticing the audience; like that of a new lover, shivering in response, bringing them to a climax of new sensations.

_You won't be alone, for I wont be denied under the darkness at skies. I'm going to be by your side._

The audience yelped and hollered, holding up bills of money when she started to dance, slightly moving her hips to the sound of the band.

"Bulma!" the owner of the club roughly whispered from the front row. "Bulma! Get the money! Go get it!"

She nodded slowly her baritone voice slightly going softer. 18 and ChiChi looked at each other, but still continued their swaying and backing Bulma up with their sweet voices.

Bulma slowly stepped off the wooden stage and the whoops got louder. She headed to the closest person to the stage. Bulma easily grabbed his bill and held it to her chest, smiling.

Her voice grew stronger with each bill she received until she reached a man in the corner and their gazes locked. Wow. All her fears disappeared and everything else around them faded.

Dark onyx eyes, radiant otherwise dismal interior, held her captive. She stared at him; he stared back. His eyes were so intense with emotion that it nearly knocked her off guard. Without moving his hand from the table where he held his money, he appeared to be relaxed, at ease. Bulma watched him a moment more. He was nicely dressed in a white pin striped suit with his hair standing straight up. 'I think that hair could defy gravity' she thought.

He screamed trouble with a capital T. She should have been afraid. She should turn back and walk back to the stage. How long has she been standing here?

Lounging back in his chair, he allowed her perusal, and even took the time to look her over, too.

ChiChi and 18 stopped singing and the band played a light melody. Bulma began to hum to the rhythmic beat.

Bulma slowly reached for his bill and he pulled it back beyond her reach, slightly smirking. She was shocked for a second of what he did and glared at him. She smiled at him and quickly snatched the bills out of his hand. Bulma could of clicked her heels.

Sauntering her way towards the stage, she slowly putting the money down the V of her dark blue floor length dress. She sneaked peeks at the handsome male at the corner. His smirk must've grown. Bulma reached the microphone and moved her body in fluent sways of the music, running her hands down the sides of her hips.

_How time flies when are you near me. Get these butterflies inside, and shine where butterflies fly. Till the next time your mine._

She lifted her arms in the air in her final note and bowed. The lights shut off on the stage. Bulma stared to pant lightly, and as casually as she could, she walked off the stage.

……..

The blue haired jazz singer dragged her cigarette to her mouth. She let the smoke settle in her lungs and let it blow past her painted red lips. 18 and ChiChi sat on the left and right of her re-applying their make up, chit-chatting about their boyfriends being in the audience.

He was invading her mind. His beauty was so magnificent that it brought shivers to her spine. To be honest with herself, she admitted he was very fine to look at. She appreciated strength and self confidence. From what she could tell he had both of them.

Inhaling again she blew the smoke at the mirror she sat in front of blurring her reflection." How long do you think we are going to be at this place?" Bulma asked ChiChi to the right of her.

ChiChi stopped applying her lipstick," Bulma it's not that easy."

"We have been singing at the dace joints and bars for almost a year. We'll get discovered."18 answered dryly, turning out of her chair to slip on her short black dress with a loose coat jacket and a helmet like hat.

"Yeah? You guys are right." Bulma said softly putting out her cigarette. To get dressed with the girls.

"Just to tell you, Bulma and 18, we are going out for a drink at the bar before we head out. Goku, Yahmcha and some other cats are going to be there." ChiChi winked, putting on her pink straw hat.

"Is that right?" 18 and Bulma said in unison.

They walked out of their dressing room and walked to a table ChiChi was leading them to. Bulma stopped in her tracks when she saw the man in the corner. Her stomach stated to do summersaults and her heart started to beat rapidly. She looked around to see if anyone could hear it. Being calm was so overrated these days. She managed to cross to the wooden floor with out twisting her ankle.

Goku stood up and ChiChi went straight into is arms. It seemed like such a natural reaction for the both of them. He kissed her soundly and she smiled. Goku gently wrapped his arms around her waist and sat her down on his lap and kissed her neck gently.

Yahmcha came around the pool sized table and gave 18 a small hug and kiss on the cheek. 'ohh…Something is going on' Bulma thought lifting her delicate blue brow.

"You did a good job Bulma. You girl's brought down the house." Goku said, hugging ChiChi to his chest, resting his chin on her shoulder. As if he just remembered his head shot up. "These are my two friends"

The man Bulma met earlier leaned back in his chair and draped his elbow over the back. "Call me Vegeta" he said easily. His voice was deep and it sent a shiver down her spine.

'Call me anytime'

Fortunately she only thought the words, rather then saying them aloud. When she got home she would give her hormones a serious talking to. This is when she would put up her walls and act like he had no effect on her." Bulma" she said easily sitting down next to the man who hasn't introduced himself yet. She could feel his eyes burning their way though her skin. She knew his type. They went through woman like a case of good booze.

"My name is Krillen" He smiled at Bulma, shaking her hand, but his eyes were glued on her blonde friend 18.Did he fancy her?

"18" She did a slight wave around the table and thunked down next to Yahmcha. She crossed her arms and stared across the table. Her gaze came in contact with Krillens'. They seemed to be staring for a long while before she turned her head.

"So when are you girls performing again?" Goku asked for a good conversation starter.

"We are supposed to be performing at the opening of the new club a couple blocks way." 18 answered casually.

"You know what I'm thirsty. I am going to the bar. Do any of you guys want anything?" Bulma asked. They all said what they wanted and Bulma turned around to head to the bar until she heard his voice.

"I'll go with you." Vegeta insisted following her to the bar. Obviously enjoying the view from behind.

"Stop" she said when they reached the bar.

"Stop what?" he said with fake innocence, smirking at her.

Bulma rolled her eyes and grabbed a cigarette from her purse and put it to her mouth. "What are you up to?" she asked lighting her cigarette.

"Go out with me tomorrow night." he said simply.

"Why? You don't even know me" she questioned, blowing smoke through her nostrils.

"That is why I am asking you, so I can get to know you."

"You don't want to know me."

"What is wrong with you women?"

"What is wrong with you men? The only reason you want to go out with me is for a quick roll in the sac, and then you will leave me, and forget that I even exist." she spat looking straight into his eyes. She could have gotten lost in them and didn't mind at all.

His voice deep and husky when he said, "I am not denying the roll in the sac, but you seem like a girl that is worth staying with." He answered truthfully, smirking at her giving her another perusal with his eyes. She shivered.

The bartender finally arrived and she ignored Vegeta to place their order." Could you have someone bring the drinks over there, doll?" she pointed towards to the table the group was sitting at, laughing.

"No problem, Bulma. You did an excellent job tonight." The bartender smiled.

'Thank you" She smiled back, walking away leaving Vegeta to follow.

"Was that a yes or no, woman?

"Oh hell no! I could of sworn I told you my name just a little while ago. Did you forget? Bulma asked harshly past Krillen while sitting in the seat she once accompanied." because if you did… It's Bulma" she smirked, talking to him as if he was a two year old.

"I can call you what ever I want, WOMAN"

"Ok I guess you are one of those guys who needs to be trained before you can take them out in public!" She said smartly.

Krillen just sat in between them. I guess you could call him being uncomfortable, but that is an understatement. He just listened to their bickering. He found it rather amusing.

"You are one of those men hating kind of women aren't you?" she questioned smirking.

"No. I just don't think I like you. You are acocky bast-"

"Your lying." he cut her off, smirking.

Bulma was shocked for a millisecond," And how do you know that Mr. Vegeta?" She put her elbow on the table and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Because you are arguing with me a lot."

"So?"

"That means you are trying to trying that you are hot for me" she gasped.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are an asshole? Because I don't think you don't have any manners what so ever." she asked sweetly leaning over Krillen to get closer to Vegeta.

"You want me." He said matter of factly. He was pretty damn sure.

"Yes? I thought so I'm sure a lot of peo-"

"Yes or no?" he interrupted. Vegeta leaned closer until they were nose to nose.

She held her breath." Fine." she scoffed, breathing out heavenly, and leaned back into her own chair to find everybody at the table looking at her and Vegeta for a few seconds then turning around resuming their conversations.

_I wish this feeling would last forever. Make me feel again, Let us take or steps into the future let us be together. _

……

Woot! My first chapter. I hope the people who read it liked it as much as I liked to write it. I promise to post regularly. PLEASE REVIEW. No flames please. I would greatly appreciate it. Take care. I will continue to write Dancing In the Dark… And yes I changed my name from Llyod to Painted1Golden. Mucho love.


End file.
